Vuela,Vuela
by Nazo No Shoujo
Summary: Siempre la observe desde lejos, nunca me arme de valor, estas frente a mí, estamos juntos, los celos están presentes, extraño besarte


Bueno este songfic se me ocurrió leyendo yura, yura opening 9 de naruto no sé por qué lo primero que se me ocurrió fue natsu y lucy ._. Como sea espero que les guste

**-Hola natsu-**dialogo

-_**canta con migo**- _letra de la cancion

sin mas que decir lean y disfruten

Fairy Tail es propiedad de hiro mashima si fuera mio natsu y lucy ya fueran novios xD

* * *

**Vuela, vuela**

Siempre la veía desde lejos, era la alumna ejemplar, la mejor de la clase e imposible e inalcanzable para mí el chico problema de la escuela

**_Vuela, vuela hoy mucho más acércate_**

**_Al cielo de distorsión, no vaciles_**

**_Dos corazones enamorados mutuamente_**

**_Juntos siempre hasta el fin_**

**_Siempre junto a ti quise estar_**

Después de tanto tiempo la sigo observando, nunca tuve la valentía de hablarle, nunca me arme de valor para saludarla mis esperanzas de que al menos sepa mi nombre caen en lo más bajo, en poco tiempo la graduación y no tengo los pantalones para felicitarla

**_El tiempo acabo por separarnos más_**

**_Tu distancia y tu frialdad_**

**_Al despedirnos me vuelve a entristecer_**

**_Mientras sé que llorando estas_**

**_Y no crees nada a un así_**

**_Creí nunca volverla a ver_ **

han pasado años desde la última vez que la vi, siempre me recrimino en mi mente por no poder hablarle , pero en ese momento mis culpas se fueron ella estaba parada hay frente a mí .Era más hermosa que antes, más madura sus ojos chocolate expresaban madurez y calidez dentro de ello por algo dicen los ojos son la ventana del alma, mis ojos jade la observaban con tenue cuidado como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo con cualquier toque se rompería ,sonreí a mis adentros que levantaba su cabeza para buscar mi mirada

**-hola-** por fin salió de mi boca después de tantos años salió, solo esperaba que de igual manera me saludara después de años

**-hola n…natsu-**savia mi nombre, solo sonríe **-¿Cómo has estado?-** esa pregunta revivió mi corazón la esperanza de que me conociera que yo mimo enterré para no hacerme ilusiones volvió a renacer como un fénix de sus cenizas

**-bien y tu lucy.**

_**Ambos estábamos en el sofá**_

_**Platicando lo que íbamos hacer**_

_**Intentando que esto durara para siempre**_

_**Puede que llegue a suceder**_

_**Al mirar hacia el cielo azul ya no hay nubes negras**_

_**Mientras vi todos mis sueños**_

_**Protegidos por el brillo en mí**_

_**Sigue brillando, eres mi estrella fugaz**_

_**Ahora bajo este cielo lo juraremos**_

_**Nunca cambiar, ni dejar nunca de deslumbrar**_

_**Lo voy a cumplir por ti**_

Por fin juntos, pensar que todo este tiempo me conocías y esperabas que yo te hablara de igual manera que yo esperaba llenarme de valor para saludar te, estábamos juntos era lo que importaba en ese momento en ese presente con tigo mi estrella, los problemas no tardan en llegar, las discusiones aparecen y los malditos celos están presentes te amo con todo mi corazón y me duele irme de tu lado.

_**Cierra los ojos y te vuelvo a ver**_

_**Aquí como un día sin dormir junto a ti el dolor en es nuestra unión**_

_**Sin duda vuela, vuela hoy mucho más**_

_**Acércate quiero estar donde sea que te encuentres**_

Me canse de no estar a un lado corría por toda la ciudad buscándote savia donde avías ido después de nuestra pelea, quería verte, quería sentirte, quería besarte, al doblar la esquina estas tú con piel como la porcelana y tu cabello como el sol agitada al parecer también por correr me miras como tan tiernamente solo veo la opción de abrazarte y jamás dejarte ir de mi lado, vi como esas palabras que tanto me alegraban salían de tus rosados labios.

_**Dos corazones enamorados mutuamente**_

_**Siempre juntos hasta el fin brillan brillan con gran intensidad**_

_**Las estrellas sobre el firmamento**_

_**Iluminaran cuando te vi**_

_**La promesas que te di...**_

**-Te amo natsu**

**-yo también te amo lucy**

* * *

lose algo corto pero bueno , para los que siguen las jugadas del destino el capítulo 2 ya está escrito en mi lindo y sexy cuaderno solo hay que pasarlo a mi computador , gracias a mis amigas que le dieron 1 al 10, 11 xD

Los quiere NNS!


End file.
